Veritaserum y sus efectos
by H3rmy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuáles podrían ser los efectos del Veritaserum en una amistad? Hogwarts... invierno... una poción... y ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 01

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, los lugares… son todos obra de Jotaká Rowling. Esa escritora que nos hace soñar despiertos, y que es mente inspiradora de gran cantidad de Fan Fictions. Aquí va uno de ellos.

"No... no puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando".

Eso fue exactamente lo que pensó en aquel momento. El calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso sus ideas eran claras. Decidió apartarse de su lado, e intentó buscar una explicación en sus profundos ojos. Notó una excesiva calidez en sus mejillas, y eso fue lo que le hizo tomar una decisión: salir corriendo hacia las escaleras del dormitorio.

Pero no precipitemos acontecimientos, comencemos por el principio.

Era una mañana de diciembre, y fuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, nevaba copiosamente y hacía mucho frío. Demasiado como para ir sin bufanda y sin guantes. La salida a Hogsmeade que cada año anuncia las vacaciones había pasado hacía unos días. Y en el colegio sólo quedaban los alumnos que no volvían a casa por Navidad, y los que tenían que preparar sus TIMOS y EXTASIS. Entre los que tenían que preparar los TIMOS se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Este año se había decidido crear unas clases de apoyo durante las vacaciones para aquellos alumnos que las necesitaran, o para los que quisieran ir a ellas. Por supuesto que Hermione no tenía ningún problema con sus asignaturas, pero quería asistir a las clases para estar segura de que todo lo tenía bajo control. En cambio Harry continuaba con dificultades en las clases de pociones, y Ron parecía que últimamente no conseguía sacar muy buenas notas en las tareas de la profesora Trelawney, que se encargaba de impartir adivinación. Así que los 3 decidieron quedarse juntos y acudir a las clases.

A Ron no le había quedado más remedio, y es que este año cada jefe de cada casa se encargaba de avisar a los padres si el rendimiento de sus hijos no era el adecuado, así que aunque hubiera podido escapar de la profesora Trelawney, de lo que no pudo escapar fue del vociferador que le envió su madre el día anterior al fin de las clases. Medio Hogwarts se enteró, durante el desayuno, de lo que ocurría:

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿NO DECIAS QUE POR UNA VEZ QUERIAS PASAR LA NAVIDAD AQUI, EN LA MADRIGUERA, PORQUE NUNCA PASAS LAS NAVIDADES EN CASA? ¡PUES A OTRO CON ESE CUENTO! YA NOS HA LLEGADO LA NOTIFICACION DE LA PROFESORA McGONAGALL, ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE PONGAS VERDADERO EMPEÑO EN LAS CLASES DE APOYO. ENTRE TU, FRED Y GEORGE ME TENEIS CONTENTA. NO PIERDAS NI UN MINUTO Y PONTE A ESTUDIAR ¡YA!. AH! Y CUIDA DE TU HERMANA GINNY.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que a Weasley no le quieren en su casa… son tan pobres que no celebran juntos las navidades porque no tienen dinero para invitar a nadie. Creo que este año el ministro de magia vendrá a nuestra casa. Él y mi padre son grandes amigos.- Era esa inconfundible voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no has vuelto a tu casa? ¿Es que sólo sacas buenas notas en pociones?- Ron no pudo callarse. Después del vociferador, lo último que quería era que todo el mundo supiera cómo de mal le iban las cosas. Estaba claro que Snape beneficiaba a los Slytherin, y prácticamente ningún Gryffindor se salvaba de alguna mala nota.

A pesar de todo, y por desgracia para Ron, lo único que se oyó más fuerte que el vociferador aquella mañana fueron las risas del resto de alumnos.

De eso hacía 4 días, aunque en la cabeza de Ron seguía resonando como si hubiera pasado hacía 5 minutos. Aunque ya daba igual. La claridad se dejaba entrever a través de las cortinas de su ventana.

Era la hora de levantarse.

- Harry, levántate, es hora de bajar a desayunar.

- En seguida voy.

Tardó un poco en desperezarse, pero finalmente Harry se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Dos de las cinco camas que había en la habitación se encontraban vacías. De su dormitorio tan solo Neville y Ron se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Neville, por cierto, seguía roncando, y Ron ya había bajado a la sala común. Así que rápidamente Harry se puso sus pantalones, unos calcetines del fondo del armario, una bufanda y unos guantes, y por supuesto, su túnica negra, y salió de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido para que Neville no se despertara. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a la sala común, lograba oír lo que parecía una discusión: la tónica de todos los días.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - decía Ron en tono alterado.

-¡Sólo que si te preocuparas más por las tareas y menos por hacer el vago ahora podrías estar durmiendo! - vociferó Hermione.

-¡Claro! Y tú como siempre tienes que tener la razón, ¿no?. Como lo sabes todo... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Me gustaría estar un día sin ti!

Al oír esas palabras el rostro de Hermione cambió completamente. Del enojo pasó a la furia; y su tez, normalmente blanca, se sonrojó ligeramente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la sala común, dando un fuerte portazo.


	2. Capítulo 02

Cuando Harry sintió el portazo decidió que era hora de tener una conversación con su amigo. Se acercó a él, que se encontraba junto a uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

-Ron, esta vez te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Para nada! Lo cierto es que se lo merecía, siempre está igual, creyendo que lo sabe todo y metiéndose en la vida de los demás...

Pero a Ron no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque por el retrato de la sala común entraron dos chicos idénticos: los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Vaya! ¿Habéis visto a Hermione esta mañana? Nos la acabamos de cruzar por las escaleras y parece que tenía bastante prisa.

Ron y Harry se miraron, y no dijeron nada.

-Así que otra vez has discutido con ella, ¿verdad, hermanito? ¡No tenéis remedio!-dijo Fred.

-Por cierto, como no os deis prisa os vais a quedar sin desayuno.

-Sí, será mejor que bajemos. Vamos Harry.

Con esto Ron dio por finalizada la discusión, aunque Harry sabía que traería cola. Salieron por el retrato, sin devolverle un "buenos días" a la Señora Gorda, y bajaron por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor prácticamente chocaron con Hermione, que salía de allí con una tostada medio mordisqueada en una mano y los libros en la otra. Ni siquiera paró a saludarles, y continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca.

-Sigo pensando que deberías hablar con ella, Ron -le explicó Harry.

Sin embargo, Ron no le hizo caso, y entraron al comedor para tomar su desayuno.

Se sentaron en la mesa de su sala común, y devoraron todo lo que encontraron: unas tostadas, leche con cereales y un delicioso zumo de calabaza. Casi no les dio tiempo a disfrutar de la comida, y es que apenas quedaba gente en el comedor. Estaba a punto de comenzar la clase de apoyo de Adivinación, y si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde.

Así que salieron del comedor, y subieron las escaleras para llegar a la torre donde impartía clases la profesora Trelawney. Tenían dos horas por delante de auténtico aburrimiento. Intentaron pasar la mañana de la mejor de las maneras, se intentaban divertir haciendo bromas y chistes, pero en una ocasión Harry casi se queda dormido con el olor a incienso. Por suerte tenía a su lado a Ron para darle un codazo y sacarle así de su ensimismamiento. Por un momento pensó que alguien podría estar mirándole, pero no; apenas estaban la mitad de la clase, y eso se notaba. No estaban Parvati y Lavender cuchicheando constantemente sobre horóscopos, cartas astrales, y hojas de té. Pero la que sí que seguía como siempre era la Profesora Trelawney. Con esas enormes gafas, y ese aspecto descuidado, volvió a anunciar por enésima vez desde septiembre la mala suerte de Harry y predijo, de nuevo, que tenía todas las papeletas para morir aquella misma noche. Las buenas noticias llegaron al final de la clase, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula repentinamente. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, excepto el rostro, que estaba un poco pálido.

-Traigo malas noticias para todos los que estáis disfrutando de estas clases de apoyo. Como sabéis ahora deberíais tener la clase de Herbología, pero debido al frío y el mal tiempo se ha cancelado. Así que os recomiendo que aprovechéis el tiempo libre para ir estudiando todo lo que estáis repasando en las clases de apoyo. Recordad que los TIMOS están a la vuelta de la esquina, y que necesitareis buenas notas para estudiar aquello que os guste. Eso es todo profesora Trelawney, puede finalizar ya con su clase.

Y así lo hizo, y de qué forma... les mandó hacer un horóscopo personalizado para toda la semana. Y eso que al día siguiente no tendrían clases, ya que era Navidad. De todas formas Harry y Ron no se deprimieron, ni mucho menos, aprovecharon el tiempo libre para descansar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba estupendamente adornada con un árbol de Navidad. Debía llevar poco tiempo allí, ya que a primera hora no estaba. Y no sólo el árbol, sino que toda la habitación había sido adornada al detalle: bolas, espumillones mágicos, y guirnaldas que cambiaban de colores decoraban las paredes. Era sin duda el mejor sitio en el que se podía estar, ya que la chimenea ayudaba a no pensar en el frío de las mazmorras. Allí se encontraron con Fred y George, que estaban en un rincón oscuro, tumbados boca-abajo en el suelo, y cuchicheando mientras miraban unos papeles.


	3. Capítulo 03

-Ya están de nuevo con lo de la tienda de artículos de broma- comentó Ron.

-Si, bueno, pero lo cierto es que no les va mal, ¿no?. Hay mucha gente aquí en Hogwarts que está encantada con sus artículos de broma- dijo Harry con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad, ya que fue él quien financió el proyecto de los gemelos.

-Si, en fin, es mejor dejarles. ¿Qué tal si echamos unas partidas al ajedrez mágico?.

-Sí, está bien.

Se sentaron junto a la mesa, y mientras observaban cómo iban desapareciendo la mitad de los peones, alfiles y caballos llegó Neville, un tanto confuso.

-Pero, ¿no teníamos ahora la clase de Herbología?- preguntó a los chicos.

-¿No te han dicho nada? Se ha cancelado por el mal tiempo- contestó Harry.

-Vaya, para una asignatura que no se me da mal...

-Bueno, esa y Adivinación. Por lo menos te has librado de dos horas de completo aburrimiento- añadió Ron.

Y de nuevo volvió a abrirse la puerta de la sala común. Quien apareció a través de ella fue Ginny, que parecía que acababa de correr un maratón del sofocón que llevaba.

-Bien... eeeh... por fin... os encuentro.

-Relájate Ginny, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Ron.

-He estado hablando... con esa chica tan rara... Luna Lovegood. Y me ha contado lo que ocurrirá mañana.

-¿Mañana?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Si, bueno, lo cierto es que es un rumor. Pero se comenta que podría haber una fiesta... con baile incluido.

-Pero eso no es posible. Ningún otro año han hecho nada de eso por Navidad. ¿Por qué este año iba a ser distinto?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo se. Bueno, que solo he subido para contároslo. Me voy, que me están esperando abajo.

Y de la misma forma que llegó, se volvió a ir.

-¿Creéis que puede ser cierto lo del baile?-esta vez quien preguntó fue Neville.

-Uuuuy... yo creo que si. Cuando surgen rumores sobre fiestas... normalmente es porque va a haber una.

Se giraron para comprobar quién estaba hablando. Era Fred.

-A mi me da igual, no voy a ir a ningún baile- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué, hermanito? ¿Te da miedo que te rechacen? ¿O es que eres demasiado vago para encontrar pareja?- esta vez quien habló fue George.

-¿Y a vosotros qué mas os da? En fin, bajemos al comedor, es la hora de la comida.

Y de esa forma Ron zanjó el asunto. Esta vez cuando entraron al comedor había bastante más gente que en el desayuno, y casi todos hablaban animadamente. Ahora sí les dio tiempo a fijarse en el impresionante decorado del comedor. Había bolas y espumillones mágicos que colgaban de todas partes, y muérdago que había sobre las mesas y el techo.

Se sentaron los tres juntos, Neville, Ron y Harry, y cuando ya habían terminado el primer plato fue cuando vieron entrar a Hermione, que ni siquiera se acercó donde estaban ellos, y se sentó lo más lejos posible. De nuevo fue Harry quien sacó el tema de la pelea.

-Vaya, Hermione ni siquiera se ha acercado a saludarnos.

Nadie contestó nada.

-¡Ron! ¿No crees que deberías hacer las paces con ella?

-¿Hacer las paces? ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-A veces lográis sacarme de quicio- dijo Harry.

Y, sorprendentemente, ya que nunca solía ocurrir en la hora de la comida, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. Llevaba un sombrero de estrellas y lunas, y una túnica turquesa. Miró a los alumnos y pidió silencio.


	4. Capítulo 04

-Han llegado hasta mis oídos ciertos rumores sobre un supuesto baile que se celebrará mañana. Pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de confirmarlo. Ya se que normalmente no se suelen celebrar fiestas ni bailes por Navidad, pero este año habéis sido muchos los que os habéis quedado en Hogwarts, y por eso hemos querido daros la sorpresa. Así que mañana a las 5, y en este mismo lugar se celebrará la fiesta. Por cierto, obligatoria para todos, tanto estudiantes como profesores. Qué menos que un día de descanso en estos días... En fin, ¡eso es todo! Si tenéis alguna duda, hacédselo saber al jefe correspondiente de vuestra casa. Ah! Y una última cosa. Deberíais empezar a buscar pareja para el baile. Eso es todo. ¡Ya podéis continuar!

-¡Así que al final era cierto!- dijo Ron, con cara de asombro.

-Pues... eso parece- comentó Harry.

-¡Y tenemos que buscar pareja! ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ron.

-No tengo ni idea. Y lo que está claro es que esta tarde no podemos. No se que es peor, si tener clase con Snape o tener que buscar pareja para el baile en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis, seguro que al final encontráis a alguien- se giraron, y vieron que era Ginny quien les hablaba.

-¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que me da igual el baile. Lo único que me preocupa es seguir vivo esta noche...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?- le preguntó Harry, que estaba bastante preocupado.

-Vaya, ¿se te ha olvidado? ¡La clase de Pociones! Snape nos dijo que nos tenía preparada una bonita sorpresa para hoy... creo que hasta que no acabe con nadie no va a quedarse satisfecho. Y ya sabes, después de haberla tomado conmigo en la última clase...

-Tranquilo, Ron, sin duda a quien odia con todas sus fuerzas es a mí, así que si hoy hay sorpresa, seguro que yo seré parte de ella. Quien sabe, puede que esta vez no se haya equivocado la profesora Trelawney...

Entonces los cuatro se miraron, y Ron y Harry comenzaron a reír ante la atónita mirada de Neville y Ginny.

No tardaron en salir del comedor y dirigirse a la clase de Pociones. Era la única asignatura que tendrían aquella tarde, pero nada volvería a ser igual a partir de aquel momento.

Con cierto nerviosismo todos los alumnos que estaban esperando fuera comenzaron a entrar en clase. El profesor Snape no tardó en llegar. Tenía el pelo largo, casi le llegaba a los hombros, y parecía que no se lo lavaba desde hacía días. Eso unido a su atuendo, de color negro, le hacían un tanto siniestro.

-Buenas tardes, queridos alumnos- sobre todo miraba a los de Slytherin.- Como os dije ayer, tengo preparada una grata sorpresa para todos vosotros. Vamos a poner en práctica esos escasos conocimientos que tienen algunos- esta vez se fijó en Harry- y vamos a preparar una poción que seguro que conocéis. Sólo será una simple muestra de prueba, y nunca mejor dicho- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.


	5. Capítulo 05

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?- dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja.

-¡Weasley! ¿He dicho acaso que se pueda hablar? ¡Pues deje de interrumpir! Más vale que pongáis todas vuestras ganas en la composición de la poción, de lo contrario más de uno podría acabar en enfermería. Esta vez seréis vosotros mismos los que comprobéis los efectos de las pócimas. Deberéis hacerlo antes de la medianoche o de lo contrario, sufriréis las consecuencias en vuestra propia piel. No creo que a ninguno de vosotros os haga mucha gracia aparecer mañana en el baile con... ciertas... cosas saliendo de su cara, ¿verdad?

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...- susurró Harry.

-Para nada, señor Potter. Y será mejor que usted tenga especial cuidado, porque últimamente no consigue sacar más de un cero en todos sus trabajos- las risas de los alumnos de Slytherin se dejaron notar.- Cada uno debe preparar la poción Veritaserum y tomarla. El efecto sólo durará 10 minutos. Pensad muy bien donde la tomáis, o delante de quién, porque puede que alguien se entere de cosas que no quisierais revelar. También podéis aprovechar para buscar pareja para el baile de mañana, jajaja.- Todos estaban completamente atónitos. Era la primera vez que veían reír a Snape.- Y recordad, si no habéis tomado la poción antes de las doce... será mejor que estéis cerca de la enfermería. He hecho un pequeño conjuro a los ingredientes que utilizaréis para reconocer visualmente a los que no hayáis seguido mis instrucciones. Bueno, eso es todo, todos los ingredientes y especificaciones sobre cómo realizar la poción se encuentran en la pizarra, así que ya podéis empezar. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que había comenzado ya a preparar la pócima. Después miró a Neville, que estaba completamente inmóvil, y más blanco de lo normal. Finalmente se fijó en Ron, que continuaba con la boca abierta. No la había cerrado desde que Snape le cortó cuando estaba hablando.

La preparación de la poción fue una pesadilla, más que nada porque Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando un plan sobre la toma. Barajaba dos opciones: o tomarla estando sólo, pero estaba el inconveniente de que apareciera alguien a quien no quisiera ver, y se enterara de algo que él no quisiera; o tomarla junto a Ron y Hermione. Finalmente todos consiguieron terminar el Veritaserum a tiempo, y parecía que las palabras de Snape habían hecho su efecto, porque por primera vez todos habían conseguido hacerla con bastante éxito.

-Muy bien, ahora meted el líquido en un frasco, y ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Ah! Y Feliz Navidad.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos de clase.

-Ron, lo he estado pensado y... creo que lo mejor será que tomemos la poción estando juntos. Creo que si nos pasara algo, debería haber alguien que avisara a algún profesor, ¿no crees?- dijo Harry.

-Esto... yo... ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Deberían despedir a Snape!- Ron seguía completamente confuso.

-Ron, creo que deberíamos hablar con Hermione. Y esta vez lo digo en serio. Creo que deberíamos estar juntos en esto.

-Harry... yo... si, creo que tienes razón- Harry le miró sorprendido, pensó que le iba a costar más trabajo convencer a Ron.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a buscarla. Seguro que en cuanto ha salido se ha ido a la biblioteca a buscar algún remedio para la poción o el hechizo de Snape.

Bajaron rápidamente a la biblioteca, y efectivamente Harry no se equivocaba. Allí se encontraba Hermione, entre una pila de libros. El primero en acercarse a ella fue Harry.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Ella levantó la mirada, pero en seguida volvió a perderse entre los libros.


	6. Capítulo 06

-Hermione, por favor, ¡esto es importante!

-Ah, si claro. O sea que recurrís a mí en asuntos importantes, ¿no? Esta mañana no pensabais igual.

Esta vez Harry se dirigió a Ron:

-Ron, ¡dile algo!

-Eeh... esto... Hermione, creo que Harry tiene razón, tenemos que hablar. Es... sobre la poción. Harry tiene un plan.

-¿Un plan que me incluye? Oh, vaya, todo un detalle por vuestra parte.

-Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? ¿Podéis dejar vuestras diferencias para otro día? Deberíamos pensar en qué hacer con las pociones.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione- estoy echando un vistazo a algunos libros pero... no sabemos el hechizo que ha utilizado Snape. Creo que sólo hay una solución.

-Tomarla- dijo Ron.

-Sí- añadió Harry- he estado pensando que lo mejor sería tomarla estando juntos... por si nos ocurriera algo. Lo que no sé es dónde podríamos hacerlo sin que nadie nos viera, un lugar donde nadie pudiera entrar.

-Bueno, si queréis saber mi opinión, lo mejor será el cuarto de baño de chicas. Ya sabéis, hacerle una visita a Myrtle a la hora de la cena, cuando todos bajen. No creo que vaya a aparecer alguien por ahí. Además, sólo serán diez minutos.

-Creo que tienes razón, Hermione, eso será lo mejor. En fin, deberíamos subir a la sala común a dejar las cosas de clase. Y esperemos que nadie se haya enterado de lo que ha pasado en la clase de Pociones.

Lo que menos podía imaginar Harry en ese momento era que la mitad de los alumnos que estaban pasando las Navidades en Hogwarts ya sabían lo que había ocurrido.

Llegaron corriendo a la sala común. La única persona que se encontraba allí era Neville. Parecía soñar despierto. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente su Veritaserum, que estaba apoyado en uno de los reposabrazos. Ni siquiera pareció inmutarse cuando ellos se acercaron. Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron. No hizo falta una palabra para saber lo que estaban pensando.

-Harry, Ron y yo habíamos pensado si se te había ocurrido algo... sobre la poción.

-Ehh?... ah!... pues... no se...

-No pasa nada, tenemos un plan- fue Harry quien habló.

-¿Un plan? ¿Para qué? ¿No se supone que hay que tomarla y ya está?

-Sí- dijo Hermione- pero imagínate que de repente aparece alguien y empieza a hacer preguntas... que no quisieras responder.

-Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer?- Neville seguía sin comprender. Hermione continuó hablando.

-Tenemos un plan. Sabemos de un lugar, donde no hay nadie nunca, y donde nadie entra. Aprovecharemos para ir en seguida.

-Pero ahora... quiero decir, en seguida será la hora de la cena, ¿no?

-Por eso, es el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Además, solo serán 10 minutos.

-Está bien.

-Una cosa más- dijo esta vez Ron- ¿has visto a alguien por aquí? ¿Le has contado a alguien lo del Veritaserum?

-No, creo que no, por aquí no ha pasado nadie- respondió Neville.

-En fin- dijo Hermione- será mejor que vayamos ya. ¿Tenéis todos el frasco? Entonces vamos.

Salieron los 4 de la sala común, y antes de llegar a su destino, tuvieron que hacer varias paradas, ya que cada dos por tres se encontraban con un profesor o algún prefecto. Pero bueno, después de casi veinte minutos, por fin lograron llegar. En cuanto abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de lo enorme que continuaba siendo aquel sitio. Justo en el centro estaban los grifos del agua, y lo que era lo mismo, la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Un lugar en el que Ron y Harry habían estado durante su segundo año en el colegio. Al fondo estaban los servicios individuales, cada uno con su puerta verde. Y también estaba Myrtle, apoyada en la ventana circular que había en una de las paredes.

-¡Harry! Qué sorpresa. Cuánto tiempo sin venir por aquí ha hacerme una visita. Oh, estoy tan feliz... buaaaaaaaah!

Y empezó a llorar, para variar.

-Oh! Bueno... esto... yo también me alegro de verte, Myrtle. Pero lo cierto es que en seguida nos iremos.

-Vaya, que raro, no sé cómo no me lo había imaginado. Nadie quiere estar con Myrtle, a todos os da igual cómo esté yo... buaaah!

Y entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un plof. Myrtle se había metido por uno de los retretes.

-Bien hecho Harry, así ya podremos estar solos- dijo Ron.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y cuando todos miraron hacia allí se quedaron boquiabiertos.


	7. Capítulo 07

Se suponía que nadie les había seguido. Pero había dos personas que habían pasado por alto... Los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Que... que... qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno hermanito, ¿pensabas que nos íbamos a perder el espectáculo? ¡Para nada! No todos los días uno se toma un Veritaserum.

-ASí que lo sabéis... pero, ¿cómo?.

-Bueno, a estas alturas lo sabe ya todo el colegio.

-¿Pero como sabíais que estábamos aquí?- esta vez fue Hermione la que habló.

-Bueno, tenemos un mapa en nuestro poder, y puede decirnos donde está quien queramos.

-¡El mapa del merodeador!- exclamó Harry.

-Exacto. Bueno, podéis empezar cuando queráis. Nosotros os vemos desde aquí- estaban justo al lado de la puerta.

-O sea que no pensáis iros- dijo Ron.

-Para nada hermanito.

-Muy bien, pues no podemos esperar más. Hay que hacerlo cuanto antes- dijo Hermione.

Todos siguieron su consejo y sacaron las pócimas.

-Será mejor no pensárselo dos veces. Vamos allá.

Acababan de comenzar esos diez minutos de secretos compartidos. Bueno, realmente fueron nueve, ya que Fred y George consiguieron estar callados durante tan solo sesenta segundos. Comenzó la ronda de preguntas.

-Bueno, habría que comprobar si funcionan las pócimas, ¿no crees, Fred?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, George. ¿Por quién empezamos?

-De... ¿de qué estáis hablando?

-Oh! Tranquilo Neville, no pasa nada. Solo que... bueno, vamos a aprovechar la ocasión. En fin Ron, nos preguntábamos si habías buscado ya pareja para el baile.

Rápidamente pensó la respuesta en su cabeza, pero no fue la misma que salió de su boca.

-No- respondió.

Vaya, parece que los deberes le han salido bien- comentó Fred- ¡esto es mejor que inventar artículos de broma!.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los gemelos.

-Y bien- esta vez quien habló fue George- ¿no has pensado en pedírselo a nadie?

Ninguno de los cuatro que estaban bajo los efectos del Veritaserum se atrevía a hacer o decir nada. Sólo Ron podía contestar a aquello.

-Pues... no.

-Bueno, pues no es tan difícil hermanito. Sólo tienes que decir,¿quieres venir al baile conmigo, Hermione?

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ!- Harry y Hermione estaban completamente perplejos y asombrados.

-No es algo tan difícil de imaginar. Los veranos en La Madriguera, esos continuos enfados... está completamente pillado por ella.

El tiempo se iba acabando, y el color rojo no sólo predominaba ya en el pelo de Ron, si no también en su rostro. Y no sólo en el de él, sino que se extendía también al de Hermione.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Ron? Fred, me parece que hemos acertado. Bueno, y por curiosidad ya para dejaros tranquilos, ¿tú tampoco tienes pareja para el baile, verdad Harry?

-Eh... pues no.

-Oye pues haber si te animas con Ginny, que está completamente loca por ti desde que te conoció. Todo el día Harry por aquí, Harry por allí... en fin, que le haría mucha ilusión. Bueno, parece que se os acaba el tiempo. Nosotros nos vamos que tenemos ya ganas de cenar. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Los gemelos se fueron de allí, dejando la puerta cerrada tras ellos y un profundo silencio. Nadie era capaz de decir nada. Neville porque no se atrevía; y Harry, Ron y Hermione porque estaban asimilándolo que acababa de pasar. Sobre todo Ron que a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos, fue Hermione quien comenzó a hablar, pero no dijo mucho.


	8. Capítulo 08

-Ron, yo…

Pero Ron simplemente se encaminó hacia la puerta, y salió del baño de las chicas. Justo en el momento en que se escuchaba el portazo, Harry comenzó a dirigirse también hacia la puerta, pero Hermione logró frenarle.

-Harry, creo que es mejor dejar a Ron tranquilo con el tema de…

-Sí, ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Voy a buscarle.

Primero decidió bajar el comedor, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Ron no habría bajado… así que tras pensar en ello se fue directamente a la habitación. Y efectivamente, allí se encontraba, sentado sobre la cama. El también se sentó, y se quedó callado. Había decidido no decir nada, y dejar que fuera Ron el que decidiera contarle algo. Y lo hizo tras un rato de silencio.

-No sé cómo han podido hacerme esto. No te habrás creído nada de lo que han dicho, ¿verdad Harry?

-Emmm… bueno… supongo que no… no… no lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo desmentiste?

-¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?- Ron estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo una vez más aquel día- Tú no lo entiendes…

Sea lo que sea, a mi me parece bien. De verdad. Pero creo que deberías aclararlo con Hermione. ¿Por qué no quedas con ella mañana?

-Pero… yo no quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotros.

-Entre nosotros no cambiará nada. Sólo entre tú y Hermione.

Era increíble lo rápido que había madurado Harry en tan poco tiempo. Y es que no le había quedado más remedio, estar amenazado de muerte por el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos no le había dejado otra opción.

-Voy a bajar a por algo de comer, estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Vienes, Ron?

-No, creo que me quedaré aquí.

-Muy bien, entonces te subiré algo. Hasta luego.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. No le hizo falta bajar hasta la cocina para encontrar algo de comida porque en la sala común parecía que se estaba celebrando todo un banquete. Neville y Hermione estaban cenando, mientras Ginny les observaba. Fue Hermione la primera que se percató de la presencia de Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Has hablado con Ron? ¿Está…?

-Bien, sí, está estupendamente, no te preocupes. Se le pasará.- Se fijó en la comida, había pollo, cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza y pastelitos de chocolate.- ¡Vaya! Parece que habéis terminado con las reservas de la cocina.

-Ah! Por cierto, estuvimos con un elfo que decía conocerte. Dijo que mañana te traería un regalo, y que tiene muchas ganas de verte- dijo Neville a Harry.

-¡Vaya! ¿Habéis estado con Dobby?

-Sí, pero muy poco rato- contestó Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿alguien piensa contarme ya qué es lo que pasa con Ron?- Ginny aún no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-¿Ron? Nada, en serio. Es una larga historia. Tal vez algún día…

-Oh, si, quiera contármelo. Lo entiendo.

Y, por primera vez en aquella noche, Harry se fijó en Ginny. Y lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Recordó aquello que le habían dicho Fred y George. Se fijó en sus ojos, y sobre todo en su sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de que Harry no dejaba de mirarla, se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-Bueno, si no vais a contarme nada creo q me voy.

Era entonces o nunca. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, y lo hizo.


	9. Capítulo 09

-Ginny, ¿no tendrás pareja para mañana, verdad?

No había podido mirarla, pero algo era algo.

-Eemm… pues… no.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo?- Lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bueno, está bien.

Y de nuevo una tonalidad rojiza se hizo visible en la cara de uno de ellos, en este caso en la de la pelirroja. El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la sala común durante unos minutos, Harry apenas podía levantar la mirada del suelo, mientras Hermione y Neville parecían disfrutar de la situación. Una gran sonrisa se había apoderado de sus caras. Se nuevo Ginny tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Y vosotros… ¿ya sabéis con quién iréis al baile?- aunque parecía decidida, lo cierto era que le temblaba la voz. Sin duda estaba nerviosa.

-No, lo cierto es que no, pero no te preocupes- le primera en contestar fue Hermione, y después lo hizo Neville.

-Pues… no.

-Bueno, si queréis que os ayude sólo tenéis que avisarme, ¿vale? Ah! Se me acaba de ocurrir… tal vez funcione. Neville, ¿a ti te gustaría ir con Luna? Ya sabes, esa chica…

-Oh! Si… bueno, vale. Está bien.

Neville también se sonrojó. Y de nuevo tomó la palabra la hermanita de Ron.

-Bueno, ¿y tú, Hermione?

-Gracias, pero de verdad que no hace falta.

-Pues entonces creo que voy a buscar a Luna. Mañana te cuento, Neville. En fin, que paséis una buena noche.- Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta y prácticamente chocó con Harry. No se acordaba que se encontraba allí. Jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza como entonces, ni siquiera la primera vez que vio a Harry en la madriguera. Se separó de él y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno- dijo Harry- creo que voy a subirle algo de las sobras a Ron, debe estar hambriento.

-Sí, y yo creo que me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos mañana chicos- añadió Hermione.

-Hasta mañana Hermione. ¿Vienes, Neville?

-Sí, claro.

Así que los dos chicos hicieron acopio de lo que quedaba sobre la mesa (un par de cervezas de mantequilla y unos muslos de pollo) y subieron a llevárselo a Ron. Cuando entraron en la habitación le vieron metido en la cama, completamente dormido. Así que sin hacer ruido dejaron las cosas sobre una mesita y también ellos dos se metieron en la cama. Harry no tardó en escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Neville, aunque ese no fue el verdadero motivo por el que no puedo pegar ojo en buena parte de la noche. Si pasara algo entre Ron y Hermione, él… probablemente ya no volvería a llevarse tan bien con Ron, ni a hacer las mismas bromas… Por otro lado hacía mucho que Voldemort no daba señales de vida… finalmente con esos pensamientos logró quedarse dormido, casi al amanecer.

La mañana del 25 de diciembre nadie se levantó pronto para bajar a desayunar, pues no tenían ninguna clase. Aunque la inquietud por abrir los regalos fue lo que despertó a más de uno. Precisamente el sonido de los papeles de regalo fue lo que despertó a Harry aquella mañana. Ron estaba abriendo sus paquetes.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuántas cosas no?

Ron miró hacia su izquierda, y vio a Harry, con su habitual pelo revuelto. Poco a poco se iba incorporando para abrir los regalos.

-Sí, Feliz Navidad Harry.

-Feliz Navidad, Ron. ¿Otro jersey rojo?

-Ya ves, hay cosas que no cambian.

Una mirada les bastó para echarse a reír. Parecía que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior no les había afectado para nada. De repente, un sonido que provenía de fuera de la habitación hizo que desaparecieran repentinamente esas sonrisas de los rostros de los chicos.


	10. Capítulo 10

No sabían quién podía estar al otro lado, pero no tardaron en descubrirlo.

-¿Se… señor Potter? ¿Está usted despierto, señor?- era una voz chillona y aguda, e inconfundible. Se trataba de Dobby, un elfo bajito, de orejas puntiagudas y llamativos ojos verdes.

-¡Dobby! Sí, claro, entra. Tengo algo para ti…

Harry se levantó y abrió la puerta para que Dobby entrara. Tras esto, regresó donde se encontraba su cama, y saco de debajo su baúl, lo abrió, y buscó dentro algo que sabía que le gustaría a Dobby. Eran un par de calcetines, uno rojo y otro negro. Los sacó y se los dio al elfo.

-Oh! Pero, señor, usted no tiene que dar nada a Dobby. Es Dobby quien le trae un pequeño regalo. Quería demostrar una vez más su gratitud al señor por salvar a Dobby de su amo…antiguo amo.

-No pasa nada, Dobby.- aprovechó para abrir el pequeño paquete, aunque ya se imaginaba el regalo. Y no se equivocó. Tenía en sus manos un par de calcetines de distinto color, uno rojo, con el escudo de Gryffindor, y otro blanco con la insignia de Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias Dobby. Me los pondré antes de bajar.

-Dobby está muy agradecido por su muestra de cariño, señor, pues él mismo hizo los calcetines con sus propias manos.

-Muchas gracias Dobby, de verdad.

-Dobby también se pregunta qué tal está el señor Ron.

Ron se dio la vuelta y le miró. Dejó sus regalos a un lado y cogió un puñado de grageas multisabores Bertie Bott, y se acercó a él.

-Muy bien Dobby. ¿Te apetece un caramelo?

-¿Caramelo? Oh! Dobby acaba de recordar que debe bajar a la cocina, hay mucho trabajo. Dobby espera que el señor Potter baje a verle algún día, señor.

-Claro que sí, Dobby. Cualquier día de estos bajamos a hacerte una visita.

Y sin más, el pequeño elfo de ojos redondos salió de la habitación. Durante la conversación, Neville se había despertado, pero había optado por haberse quedado metido en la cama. Ahora que Dobby se había ido, se incorporó en la cama.

-Feliz Navidad, chicos.

-Feliz Navidad, Neville- dijeron Harry y Ron a dúo.

No tardaron en descubrir los regalos que quedaban. Había de todo: libros, ropa, grageas de sabores, bombas fétidas. Cuando terminaron de verlos, se vistieron. El primero en bajar a la sala común fue Neville, momento que aprovechó Harry para hablar con Ron.

-¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer con Hermione?

-¿Hermione? Ah, si. Supongo que luego hablaré con ella. Después de comer, o en el baile… no se. Por cierto, ¿al final encontraste pareja? ¿Se lo pediste a Ginny?

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Harry, pero no hizo falta aclarar nada más.

- Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Ron.

-Sí, vamos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Bajaron al comedor, desayunaron, y después aprovecharon que hacía buen tiempo para volar con la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Estuvieron toda la mañana en el campo de Quidditch prácticamente solos, ya que la mayoría de la gente estaba tirándose bolas de nieve y haciendo muñecos, aunque no de la manera muggle, sino con fáciles conjuros y hechizos.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida, y con ella el nerviosismo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Estaban deseando que llegara la tarde para ver cómo estaba decorado el comedor. Y, por supuesto, para saber quién iría con quién al baile.

Esta vez, cuando Harry y Ron fueron al comer, pudieron fijarse en si faltaba alguien, algún alumno de Snape que tal vez no hubiera tomado la poción. Pero sorprendentemente todos estaban allí. Nadie había decidido no tomar el veritaserum. Y la hora de la comida también trajo algo nuevo, era la primera vez que coincidían todos tras la charla de la noche anterior. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ginny, y justo enfrente estaba Neville, y junto a él se sentaron los otros chicos. De los cinco tan sólo Neville se atrevía a levantar la mirada del plato, y había un silencio que no era normal. Finalmente fue Ginny la que se atrevió a decir algo.

-Oh! Acabo de acordarme… ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste, Neville?

-¿Yo? ¿Recordarte qué?

-¡Lo del baile! Ya hablé con Luna, y me dijo que iría contigo. Pero le tengo que decir una hora para quedar.

-Bueno… no se.

-Está bien, ya quedaré luego con ella- dijo Ginny.

Tan sólo un minuto después Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se fue, presumiblemente, a la sala común o a su habitación.

-Creo que yo también me voy. Nos vemos luego- dijo Ginny.

Poco después de que se fuera fue Harry quien aprovechó para intentar hablar con Ron.

-Deberías hablar cuanto antes con Hermione.

-Sí, lo se. Lo que no sé es qué le voy a decir. Oye, ¿y por qué no nos olvidamos del baile? Podríamos quedarnos en la sala común, y…

-Ya oíste a Dumbledore, es obligatorio. Piensa que sólo va a ser una fiesta, nada más. Vamos a intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible, ¿a que sí, Neville?

-Emm… ¿sí?- Neville apenas se estaba enterando de nada, estaba en su mundo particular.

-Bueno, tal vez tengáis razón. Bajaremos, comeremos todo lo que encontremos, beberemos todo lo que queramos y después a descansar. Sí, suena bien.

Terminaron de comer y los tres se levantaron de la mesa. Cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos, Ron se fijó en dos chicos que seguían comiendo. No veían a los gemelos desde el incidente en el cuarto de baño.

-Me las pagarán- susurró Ron- puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero esta me la guardo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Como en la hoja que les daban junto a la carta que se les enviaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts a principios de curso no ponía nada de llevar la túnica de gala, los chicos podían ir vestidos a la fiesta con la ropa que quisieran. Harry y Ron se decantaron por unos vaqueros, y unas camisetas roja y blanca respectivamente. Neville iba un poco más elegante, con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa. No hace falta decir que, como es habitual, apenas tardaron 10 minutos en prepararse, mientras que Hermione y Ginny habían subido después de comer, y aunque eran las cuatro, todavía no habían aparecido. Así, mientras esperaban los chicos estaban jugando al Risk mágico. Era igual que el Risk muggle, sólo que como pasaba con el ajedrez mágico, las piezas se peleaban entre ellas y se echaban unas a otras fuera del terreno de juego. Iba ganando Neville, algo poco usual, por lo que Ron y Harry se iban enfadando cada vez más. No por Neville, sino porque no sabían perder. Bueno, más que no saber, no les gustaba nada.

La primera en llegar a la sala común fue Ginny. Estaba increíble, incluso su propio hermano se quedó boquiabierto cuando entró por la puerta. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente ondulado. Iba maquillada, aunque no demasiado. Tan sólo una sombra de ojos clara, algo de máscara de pestañas y brillo de labios. En cuanto a la ropa, llevaba un vestido azul claro de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Ron.

-E… estás muy guapa- dijo Neville.

-Sí, estás muy guapa- se apresuró a decir Harry. Fue con el comentario de Harry con el que Ginny se ruborizó.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿todavía no ha bajado Hermione?

-Pues no, supongo que en seguida bajará- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, ¿y ya se sabe con quién va a ir?- y es que Ginny todavía no se había enterado de nada.

Una vez más se quedó sin saberlo. Eso sí, por poco tiempo, porque justo en ese momento Hermione bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba casi tan impresionante como Ginny. Iba con el pelo prácticamente liso y suelto, con colorete que marcaba sus pómulos, una camiseta verde semi-transparente que dejaba entrever su figura, y una falda negra hasta las rodillas. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Ron se apresuró a hablar.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. Será mejor que bajemos.

-Sí, o si no haremos esperar a Luna- añadió Ginny.

Aunque aún no eran las cinco, las puertas del comedor ya estaban abiertas, y eran muchos los alumnos que esperaban dentro. Era una situación un tanto extraña, ya que no solían coincidir todos vestidos sin su túnica y su ropa del colegio. Los que no habían cambiado su atuendo eran los profesores, que poco a poco iban llegando. Otra de las cosas inusuales era que las mesas principales habían desaparecido del comedor, aunque sí había unas mesas más pequeñas en las que se encontraban los aperitivos y bebidas. Y otra de las cosas que llamaban la atención era que en uno de los extremos del comedor había un pequeño escenario.

Mientras observaban todo aquello la pareja de Neville ya había llegado, así que no esperaron más y entraron al comedor.

Quien tampoco tardó mucho en aparecer fue Dumbledore, que tan extravagante como siempre dio la bienvenida a alumnos y profesores.


	13. Capítulo 13

-Buenas tardes a todos. Antes de nada quisiera desearos una Feliz Navidad. Espero que podamos disfrutar de una grata tarde todos juntos. Para los más hambrientos, en las mesas tenéis algo para comer y beber. Y para los que quieran divertirse, ¡que comience la fiesta!

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de para qué era el escenario, aunque a Harry le pareció un tanto extraño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas en Privet Drive. De repente apareció sobre el escenario algo que a Harry le parecía una especie de holograma de un hombre. Se trataba de un karaoke mágico, en el que nadie tenía por qué subir a cantar, ya que ese "holograma" lo hacía por ellos.

-¿Habéis visto eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, un karaoke mágico. Sólo los he visto un par de veces. Oh, vaya, este canta realmente mal.

-Bueno- añadió Harry- será mejor que busquemos sitio para sentarnos…

-¡¿Sentarnos! Oh! Vaya. Hermione, creo que vamos a tener que divertirnos por nuestra cuenta- dijo Ginny.

No se lo pensó dos veces, la agarró del brazo y se la llevó hacia donde se empezaba a congregar todo el mundo.

-Ay… mujeres- dijo Ron tras un largo suspiro- en fin, vamos Harry. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Neville?

Miraron a su alrededor, pero no le encontraron.

-Bueno, estará por ahí. Luego le veremos.

Aunque prácticamente no había nadie sentado, ellos se fueron directos a las dos primeras sillas que encontraron. Y allí se quedaron prácticamente toda la fiesta, ya que casi al lado tenían una mesa con bebidas y algo para picar. Además era un lugar estratégico, ya que desde allí podían ver a los gemelos Weasley en acción, que de vez en cuando engañaban a algún alumno de un curso menor cambiándole su varita por una de pega. Así que todo estaba bien. Ellos, haciendo bromas y recordando viejos momentos, las chicas cuchicheando y riéndose cada dos por tres entra la multitud. Y Neville no debía estar demasiado mal, ya que no se había pasado por allí. El tiempo pasaba, y la fiesta llegaba a su fin.

-Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien en este estupendo colegio, pero ya falta muy poco para terminar. Para este final he reservado dos canciones para las que necesitaréis pareja, así que buscadla rápidamente- quien hablaba era el "hombre" del karaoke-.

-Oh, oh. Me parece que vamos a tener que ir a buscar a las chicas- dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

No tardaron encontrarlas. Y después de pasar el mal trago de acercarse a ellas, comenzaron a bailar. Ron era un poco patosillo, por aquello de que no le gustaba bailar, pero se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Casi cuando estaba terminando la primera de las dos últimas canciones, Hermione decidió preguntarle algo a Ron.

-Ron, sobre lo de ayer…

-¿Qué? Ah, si, lo de ayer. Si, tenemos que hablar. Pero aquí… mejor vamos a la sala común, que allí no hay nadie, y fuera hace frío.

-Está bien.

Así que los dos salieron del comedor, subieron las escaleras y le dijeron la contraseña a la mujer gorda del cuadro.

-Cerveza de mantequilla.

-No… hip! No me queda… hip! Ah! La contraseña… hip! Sí, podéis pasar… hip!

Se notaba que no sólo había fiesta para los alumnos y los profesores. Algunos de los cuadros también habían aprovechado para celebrar la Navidad.

Entraron en la sala común, y llegó el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas.


	14. Capítulo 14

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ah! Si. Es sobre lo de ayer. Quería pedirte disculpas, ayer me pasé un poco. Sé que lo que dije por la mañana fue un poco brusco, pero es que estamos discutiendo siempre y ya… a veces me sacas de quicio.

-¿¡Ah si? ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? No si encima ahora serás tú el único que lo pasa mal con las discusiones.

-Vale, lo siento, pero no empecemos otra vez, ¿eh? Que bastante tengo ya con Fred y George.

-¿Fred y George? No lo dirás por lo de anoche, ¿no? Porque supongo que estarían de broma.

Ron se quedó sin saber qué decir, y poco a poco empezó a ponerse rojo. Hermione continuó hablando, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿era verdad?

-Nos conocemos desde el primer año. ¿Recuerdas cuando Harry y yo te salvamos de aquel Troll? Bueno, desde entonces hemos estado siempre juntos, incluso en verano. Y bueno yo…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Cada palabra que escuchaba hacía que se acrecentara esa sensación tan extraña en el estómago de Hermione. No dejó que Ron terminara de declararse, jamás se lo podía haber imaginado. Y tampoco se hubiera podido imaginar su reacción. Se acercó y le besó.

Pero eso no fue todo, porque en ese mismo momento los alumnos comenzaban a salir del comedor. Y Harry y Ginny ya lo habían hecho. Estaban entrando por la puerta cuando vieron la escena. Se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin moverse, e intentando digerir lo que estaban viendo. Pero de repente, sin más, Hermione se separó de Ron, le miró y se fue corriendo por las escaleras, sin reparar en la presencia de Harry y Ginny.


End file.
